Tom & Jerry - The Lion,The Witch And The Wardrobe
by SL-Wanderer
Summary: Tom and Jerry visit Narnia with the Pevensie children, against the White Witch and meet great lion, Aslan.
1. Chapter 1

**I get inspiration from a fanfic Tom & Jerry. Please enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 1 - Bombing

London, all very quiet that night, and none of the noise or passing by on the street tonight. All the houses are dark because the lights turned off.  
In the corner of a little street there is a poor house occupied by a woman with four children along with a cat and a mouse. The cat named Tom Thomas but it is often called by its owner, while the little mouse named Jerry. They both are a pet belonging to a girl named Lucy Pevensie, a little girl who is the youngest sister of the three siblings.  
Tom is a cat that presented by Lucy's father on his birthday last year. And Jerry was discovered by Lucy mice when the mice were trapped in an iron fence five months ago. Tom was not too fond Jerry, but he can not do anything on Jerry when he was near Lucy. So, if Lucy is leaving them both, Tom will immediately chase and try to catch Jerry. But Jerry, unlike the alleged Tom: he's fast and agile, making it easy for Tom to catch it. However, it will not make Tom give up, he will go on and will keep trying until he finally catch Jerry.  
That night Tom opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was Jerry who was asleep accidentally sleep on a baskets made by Lucy as his bed and placed the basket on a wooden table on the left bed Lucy. Tom then glanced at Lucy who was fast asleep in his bed. Tom thought it might be a good time to get Jerry. He then jumped into the bed Lucy carefully so as not to wake her. Then he jumped back into the wooden table where Jerry sleep. He immediately reached out his paw gently to get Jerry. But suddenly Jerry both eyes open along with a mocking voice. "I'm too fast for you, Kitten!" Jerry ran out of bed and down to the floor.  
"I'll get you, Dirty Rat!" Tom growled angrily. He immediately jumped off the table and on the floor chasing Jerry.  
The chase lasted for an hour, and it ended with the success of Tom catch Jerry. Tom had never felt as happy as before.  
"Finally," said Tom in a tone full of joy. "After five months ending with I managed to catch Jerry the mouse, and I say my gratitude to ̶"  
"Excuse me." Cut Jerry sarcastically. "Tom I know you're happy but you should express gratitude? Tom caught does not mean you get an Oscar. "  
"Shut up, Rat!" Said Tom. "You do not need to interfere, I know what I'm doing."  
Jerry sighed quietly. "Tom," said Jerry. "I have something to tell you from the first."  
"What?" asked Tom cynical.  
"Listen." Jerry replied. "I'm getting sick and tired of this chase. It's time we put an end to this childish action and immediate ceasefire. Time to end this! It's time to make peace, Tom! "  
"Since when have you thought about a truce?" Said Tom.  
"Four days ago." Jerry replied. "Since I'm getting tired of being chased and hold you."  
Tom looked down silently at the words of Jerry, he does not what to think now.  
"Tom." Jerry said softly. "I know this is a bit confusing, but only because of mouses and cats are enemies since ancient times doesn't mean we can't be friends with each other. Remember Tom, we are both Lucy's pet. So I ask you ̶ "  
"Jerry, shut up." Interrupted Tom.  
"No, you have to listen to me, Tom." Said Jerry.  
"No I'm serious, please shut up." Said Tom with a more serious voice.  
"What's that?" Said Jerry surprised.  
"Didn't you hear?" Said Tom.  
Jerry sharpens the senses of hearing and he also heard the same as Tom. "It sounded like something that would fall from the sky." Jerry replied.  
"You're right." Replied Tom. "And more and more violent."  
Duuaar!  
"Aaarrgghh!" cried Tom and Jerry while covering their ears.  
"But don't be so hard!" Said Jerry.  
"It seems that my eardrums burst," cried Tom.  
"Really!" Asked Jerry.  
"It's just a metaphor!" Said Tom.  
Lucy snapped awake from her sleep and looked around the room with a frightened expression.  
Sounding a siren sounded in the distance, the voice echoing through the city of London eventually enveloped with fear and horror.  
"Sirens What's that?" Said Tom.  
"Siren alarm!?" Jerry replied. "That was the bomb! The planes of the German Army has come! "  
Duuaarr!  
The sound of the explosion a second explosion followed by a third and so on.  
Lucy screamed with fear. While Tom and Jerry getting tight over their ears.  
"Tom! Jerry! "Said Lucy.  
Tom immediately bending her body. "Up Jerry!" Said Tom.  
"Up to where?" Said Jerry.  
"Too my back, of course!" Said Tom.  
Jerry gaped, not believing what she was hearing.  
"Come on," said Tom.  
Jerry blurted straight back up Tom. Tom jumped up and ran to Lucy's bed.  
Lucy while embracing Tom. Jerry moved from the back to one of Lucy's pajamas chest.  
The door of the room swung open and there appeared a dark brown-haired girl with a flashlight that lights up.  
"Susan!" Said Lucy.  
The girl is Susan, sister of Lucy.  
"Lucy, come on!" Said Susan as she pulled her hand out of the room along with Tom and Jerry.

* * *

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry to keep you waiting too long. Here it is Chapter 2**

* * *

Chapter 2 - Evacuation

Lucy immediately ran out of the house along with her mother, Mrs. Pevensie, Susan and two other brothers: Peter and Edmund.  
Tom was still in the arms of Lucy while Jerry was still hiding in Lucy's pocket.  
Mrs. Pevensie open the door of Hiding Room, they all then one by one entered, when suddenly Edmund turned back into the house. "Wait, Dad!" said Edmund.  
"Edmund, no!" Cried Mrs. Pevensie.  
"I'll stop him!" cried Peter, then turned and chased his brother.  
"Peter, come back!" Cried Mrs. Pevensie.  
But it was too late, Peter and Edmund had entered the house.  
"Mom, are we all going to die?" Asked a voice.  
Mrs. Pevensie turned and found that when asked earlier is Lucy.  
"No, dear." Said Mrs. Pevensie, trying to smile. "We'll be fine, I promise."  
A piece of sweet smile emerged from between her lips Lucy, she immediately release Tom from her arms and Jerry directly descended from Lucy's pocket. Lucy and Mrs. Pevensie hugging each other.  
Edmund and Peter finally appeared, Edmund mindlessly jumped on the bed, and directly in his sleeping position, with a photo of Mr. Pevensie in his right hand.  
"Do you think what you're doing!?" Angry Peter. "You don't think about anyone but yourself! You almost got us all killed! "  
"Stop!" cried Mrs. Pevensie.  
After Peter heavily rebuked Edmund, Edmund cried and sobbing.  
Then Mrs. Pevensie remove her arms from Lucy and hugged her son, Edmund.  
"Why did not you follow orders?" Said Peter. Then he closed the door of Room Hiding.  
Tom immediately walked up and leaned against the wooden walls, Jerry soon followed and sat next to him.  
"It seems that Peter was furious at Edmund this moment." Said Tom.  
"Well, you're right." Jerry replied. "Oh, yes, Tom, thank you for helping me today."  
Tom did not answer he just snorted in disgust. And it makes Jerry convinced that Tom has not changed one hundred percent.  
Tom confused by what was happening, I knew, he leaned over and asked Jerry to climb back. _What the hell happened to me?_ He thought.

Hour after hour passed, and the German bombing in London had been completed.  
The Pevensies leave their Hiding Room and went back into the house. Fortunately for them, their house was not damaged at all, only the windows in the living room shattered by the explosion.  
"All right." Said Mrs. Pevensie to the four children. "All is over, go back to your room each. Come on, sweetie." Mrs. Pevensie holding Lucy's hand and brought her to her room, followed by Tom and Jerry behind them. While the others went back to sleep in their room.  
Mom, are you sure the planes are gone? "She asked anxiously.  
"Don't worry, dear." Replied Mrs. Pevensie. "They will not be back for a very long time."  
"Do you think Dad will catch them all," said Lucy again.  
Mrs. Pevensie sighed softly, knowing that her husband was out there, is fighting against German troops.  
"Sure, he'll catch them, they are all involved in the bombing."  
She smiled, but her smile faded again. "But what if they come back?"  
"Don't worry." Said Mrs. Pevensie. "I'll keep watch."  
"All night?" said Lucy.  
"Yes, all night." Said Mrs. Pevensie. Then turn off Lucy's light sleeper.  
Lucy fell asleep a few minutes after Mrs. Pevensie go.  
"It's horrible!" Muttered Jerry after Lucy asleep. "Did you hear how much the sound of falling bombs? London must have been severely damaged. "  
"I'm not really interested in what you're talking about, Mouse." Replied Tom. "But I will come out and watch."  
"But is not Mrs. Pevensie says she will keep watch all night? "Said Jerry.  
"Indeed." Replied Tom. "But anyway Mrs. Pevensie is a human, she would also fall asleep after a while. Moreover, we are the cats also known as nocturnal animals, we can be very active at night. "  
Jerry thought for a moment and got an idea. "Can I come with you?" Jerry asked hopefully. "Mouse are also known as nocturnal animals."  
"No thank you, I don't need your help." Tom said sarcastically.  
"Please." Asked Jerry to face glazed.  
Tom rolled his eyes upward. "All right." He said. "But do not you bother me, okay."  
"Promise." Jerry replied, holding up his right hand.  
Fortunately for them, there is a crack in the door, they also came out of the room Lucy through the gap, and headed to the living room. The air is very cold because the wind was blowing in through the glass window that has been broken. Tom and Jerry to be able feel the ice beneath their feet.  
Mrs. Pevensie also be there, she was wearing a coat that makes staying warm. But from the look on her face, she looked so sad. Tom and Jerry trying to figure out what the source of grief of Mrs. Pevensie, and they found it: Mrs. Pevensie mourn her husband photo, Tn. Pevensie who wearing military clothing. "Oh, if only you were here," sobbed Mrs. Pevensie. "You must know what to do to our children."  
Tom and Jerry was sorry to her.  
"Poor woman." Said Jerry. "She's definitely missed him."  
"Mr. Pevensie is a very nice person. "Added Tom. "Unfortunately, all the best if he had to go into battle."  
Jerry nodded in agreement.  
Suddenly someone knocked on the door. Mrs. Pevensie put her husband's photo on the table and walked toward the entrance. Mrs. Pevensie opened the door, and knocked on it was an old man wearing a soldier's uniform.  
Secretly Tom and Jerry follow Mrs. Pevensie and are surprised to find her with an old soldier.  
"Helen Pevensie?" Asked the old soldier.  
"Yes, that's me." Said Mrs. Pevensie. "What business does so you came here, Sire?"  
"I was just tasked to inform you about something." Replied the old soldier.  
"What's that?" Said Ny. Pevensie.  
"Evacuation." Said the old soldier. "We want to convey to you that the evacuation will be carried out on children of London tomorrow, at nine in the morning."  
"So soon?" Said Mrs. Pevensie surprised. "But I thought the evacuation would be done in a few days?"  
"Yes." Said the old soldier. "But for this night bombing, the government decided to evacuate London tomorrow, for fear of something worse is coming few days."  
"I understand, Sire." Said Mrs. Pevensie. "I will try to talk to the kids now."  
"Thank you for your understanding, Ma'am. Good night." Said the old soldier went away.  
Mrs. Pevensie then shut the door and will be talking with all four siblings.  
Tom and Jerry instantly hide when Mrs. Pevensie walks past them. After Mrs. Pevensie away they both come out of hiding.  
"You hear that, Tom?" Said Jerry. "The four of them will be evacuated. Do you know what that means. "  
"Lucy would leave us alone?" Guessed Tom horrified tones.  
"No." replied Jerry. "Lucy will not be possible to do so. I mean we would probably go to a place that we have not met before. "  
"Why," asked Tom with an arrogant tone. "For me this is not a problem if we go with Lucy."

* * *

**What do you think?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here it is, Chapter 3!**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Professor Kirke's House**

"This is clearly a problem for me!" cried Tom.  
"Come on, Tom!" Lucy insisted. "Get inside!"  
That day at the Railway Station, a place where children will evacuated from London to a place far from the issues related to the war.  
Among children, Sour Siblings: Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy were getting ready to go to the house of an old friend of Mrs. Pevensie: Prof. Kirke. So she called him.  
Lucy was very difficult when entering Tom into the cage. In cage that will occupy by Tom, Jerry has stood with impatience. "Come on, Cat!" angry Jerry. "Come in! Trains will leave soon and we might be stuck on the battlefield if you still insist not want to go in! "  
Tom prevent himself to go into the box with instruction in both paws to hold both the lip into the enclosure so as to obstruct the box. "I don't like the cage!" Muttered Tom. "Cage was cramped and stuffy! Anyway I don't like it! "  
"What's matter," asked Peter to his sister.  
"Tom," said Lucy. "He didn't want to get into the cage."  
"Here, let me help you." said Peter. "Come on, Thomas."  
Peter's strong hands succeed pushing Tom to get into the cage, and Peter immediately close and lock the cage.  
"It's great you can get in." Said Jerry.  
"Shut up, Mouse!" Tom angrily slapping Jerry uses his tail.  
"Stop it!" Grumbled Jerry. "Your movements make this cage more narrow!"

Trains finally went to where the passengers respectively.  
Tom was silent, he was annoyed at having to share a cramped cage with Jerry. While Jerry now sleep to gather energy back.  
Tom and Jerry are placed in a storage of goods. The place was very dirty and more sultry than on their cage turf and it made Tom getting upset.  
Suddenly the train stopped, Jerry immediately woke up when the train they were on had stop.  
"Are we there yet?" Said Jerry.  
Tom didn't speak, he just shut his face upset.  
After a while the train was re-run.  
"I guess not." Jerry said to himself. Jerry went back to sleep on Tom's side, but he felt that Tom's body trembling like he was cold.  
"Are you allright, Tom?" said Jerry.  
"Jerry." Said Tom, and it was the first time he called Jerry with his name. "What if they had gone down? What if Lucy had forgotten about us? "  
"What!?" said Jerry pleasantly surprised. "Tom, it's simply not possible, Lucy will not forget us."  
"We can only hope so." Tom said with a frightened voice.  
Two hours later the train stopped again.  
"I hope this is our goal." Jerry prayer.  
The officer of the train came and took the cage containing Tom and Jerry, and take them out of there.  
Sunlight nearly blinded their eyes, when suddenly the officer said, "Is this your pet, Miss?"  
"Yes." Said a voice.  
Tom and Jerry peek from the cage, they were relieved to hear the voice is their owner, Lucy.  
"I hope your day enjoyable." Said the officer before boarding the train and left them there.  
Tom and Jerry look at the circumstances outside the cage. They were surprised to find themselves not being in a station, but an open place. On the right they are a fit for the bench occupied by four kids, but the bench was not worth taking since overgrown by weeds.

Tuuutt! Tuuutt!

There was a honk from behind them, the Four Siblings turn away from the train tracks to the sound source.  
Sound the horn was apparently derived from a horn car driven by a middle-aged man.  
Four Siblings thought that he was Prof. Kirke so they also waved to him. But the driver ignored them and drive through the tracks without giving them a lift. That's when they realized that he was not the Prof. Kirke.  
"Professor knew we were coming." Said Susan.  
"Maybe we were wrong label." said Edmund as he saw the writing on the label attached to his jacket.  
"What do you mean they're wrong label" asked Tom.  
"It means we are on the wrong goal, and we are now lost." Jerry replied.  
"Lost!" cried Tom. "I don't want to get lost! I get hungry and thirsty! "  
"Whoa! And Whoa! "  
Heard a noise coming from the driver earlier. When the Four Siblings turned to the sound source, came a red-haired woman wearing a bowl hat and brown jacket, also riding a carriage that is driven by a mare. The train stops right in front of the Fourth Siblings.  
Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy looked at each other.  
"Mrs. Macready" asked Peter.  
'Fraid so. "Replied Mrs. Macready. "Is this all? You didn't bring anything else? "  
"No, mom." replied Peter. "Just us."  
"Small Society." said Mrs. Macready while giving them a cue to get on the carriage.  
"Phew!" Whistling Tom. "Fortunately, we did not get lost."  
"It is not." Added Jerry. "But I don't like the woman called Mrs. Macready, the attitude is too cold."

Mrs Macready gave a lift to the Four Siblings and went to the house of Prof. Kirke.  
Tom and Jerry to see the sights from the cage, they can see if they are in a city or a town, but in a peaceful and tranquil countryside. So make the residents comfortable staying there.  
"Wow, this place is amazing." Said Jerry.  
"Amazing?" Tom said somewhat sarcastically. "The place is nothing more than a small countryside."  
"So what?" Replied Jerry. "The countryside is a very perfect! Imagine we could roam freely in the front yard, there are flowers ̶ oh! Also there are plenty of trees to climb. "  
"We!" asked Tom surprised. "You're alone. I have absolutely no interest. "  
Jerry just rolled his eyes when he heard the Tom's words.  
After passing several houses and dense trees, they finally reached their destination: House of Prof. Kirke.  
The house was very large and wide, even to live five or more people, also has three floors at a time.  
Tom and Jerry get gaped when I first saw it.  
"Oh my God." said Tom amazement. "Man who live in this house must be very rich."  
"I agree with you." Added Jerry.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ta-Da! This is the Chapter 4 :)**

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Wardrobe**

Mrs. Macready led them into the big house, they come back amazed at the various replicas of historical objects contained in the house.  
"Listen," said Mrs. Macready in the Fourth Brothers. "Prof. Kirke was not too fond of the existence of the children in his house. There are a variety of rules in this house which you must obey: There should scream, or run. Must sleep at nine o'clock in the night and ... "  
While Mrs. Macready instructing them about the house's rules, they climbed the steps leading to the second floor, because there are two empty rooms there.  
At the same time, the left end of the stairs there is a head replica statue of Athena Goddes of the Wise. Susan was very fascinated with the beauty of the statue, he reached out and almost touched her forehead.  
"Don't!" Shouted Mrs. Macready.  
Susan gasped in surprise and dropped her hand back.  
"It should not be touched replicas of historical objects." instructions Mrs. Macready.  
Peter and Edmund trying not to laugh when saw the carelessness of Susan.  
"And most importantly," continued Mrs. Macready. "Don't ever even disturbing Professor."  
After completing her instructions, Mrs. Macredy bring them to their rooms.  
"Mrs. Macready." Called Lucy.  
"Yes." Replied Mrs. Macready without turning toward to Lucy.  
"Maybe you don't know," said Lucy. "I am bringing my both pets to here. They are a cat and a mouse. Is here any rules regarding pets? "  
"Oh, of course." Replied Mrs. Macready began turning to her. "Listen, you have to monitor and maintain your pets anywhere and anytime. Because if there is damage to the home caused by them, they will be removed from the home and are not allowed in until the end of World War II. "  
Tom and Jerry immediately swallowed them with wry.  
"I'm sorry to question her." Lucy whispered.

******  
The next night, Peter was in the room of Susan and Lucy, listen to the latest news about the war on the radio. Peter heard it seriously while looking at the view from outside the window. But suddenly the radio voice disappeared. When Peter turned, it turns out Susan is turn it off and give sign language at Peter to see Lucy.  
Peter turned to Lucy, and found that she was pensive while scratching her knuckles. On the right and left, Tom and Jerry was lying as if  
flanking her. Peter and Susan came to Lucy with smiles.  
"The sheets feel itchy." Lucy lies.  
"War doesn't last forever, Lucy." Said Susan, who knows what is in the minds of his sister. "We'll be home soon."  
"Yes, if the house is still intact." Said a voice.  
Peter, Susan and Lucy turned around and found that the owner was Edmund.  
"Is not it time for you to sleep?" She asked softly.  
"Yes, mom." Edmund replied sarcastically.  
"Ed!" Growled Peter.  
Edmund jerked back and returned to his room.  
Peter then turned back to Lucy.  
"Don't you see this place?" asked Peter. "This place is so vast, we can do whatever we want here. Tomorrow will be a great day. I promise. "  
Lucy smiled, even though words of Peter was not entirely comforting.

The next morning, it was raining very heavily, soaking the trees and the grass around the house.  
Lucy pensive look out the window. She's tired of the game proposed by Susan. When they realized that it was raining, she proposes a ploy. A super boring game: Guessing the names in the book of Sciences.  
"Gastrovacular." Said Susan. "Come on Peter, Gastrovascular."  
"Whether it's Latin?" Guess Peter.  
"Yes." Said Susan.  
Tom and Jerry are sitting on the couch, while Edmund sat in the other chair face to face with Peter.  
"Oh, boy." Grumbled Tom. "The sport really boring."  
"I agree." Added Jerry, yawning.  
"Susan." Called Edmund. "What is the Latin word for 'Worst Players Ever'?"  
Peter then grins to Susan after Edumund ask.  
Susan rolled her eyes as she closed her thick book of Sciences.  
Suddenly appeared an idea in the mind of Lucy. She turned from the window and walked toward Peter. "We can play hide and seek." Suggested Lucy.  
"But we've had enough fun." Peter said as he turned to Susan.  
Susan just shook her head in disbelief.  
"Come on Peter, please." Persuaded Lucy. "Please."  
Peter sighed quietly, he could not ignore the stares pleading for his sister. "One, two, three ..." Peter began to count the numbers and closed his eyes.  
Lucy smiled and ran looking for a place to hide.  
"What?" Said Edmund didn't believe, and then move from the chair and looking for a place to hide.  
Susan just rolled his eyes back and ran for a place to hide as well.  
"Let's go Lucy." Says Jerry.  
"For what?" Asked Tom.  
"To share a secret with her." Replied Jerry.  
"Wait." Said Tom. "Don't tell me you got interested in this game."  
"I'm actually not too keen." Replied Jerry. "But it is better to play than we should be silent in here."  
"I think you have a point." Said Tom after a moment's thought.  
Then they both rose from the couch and ran after Lucy.  
After their successful run fast enough flanking both sides of the body of Lucy.  
"Tom, Jerry," cried Lucy cheerful. "Do you also want to play?"  
Tom and Jerry could not answer. They know people can not understand their language.  
"Then let's go!" Added Lucy.  
They ran down the aisle, trying to find a good hiding place. They managed to find a place to hide behind a curtain, when they want to hide there appeared out of nowhere Edmund hideout and seized it from them.  
"Edmund!" Angry Lucy.  
"I was here first." Defended Edmund.  
"But that's not fair!" Snapped Tom and Jerry together.  
Lucy just sigh and ran for another hiding place.  
The three of them climbed the stairs to the third floor.  
Lucy finds two doors, the first door as she tried, she failed because the door was locked, but she managed to open the second door. When Lucy and two pets entered the room they were surprised to find that the room was empty. There's nothing there except a large object that is covered by a white cloth worn.  
Lucy walked to large objects that, when he opened the cloth that covers the object was, she smiled broadly, as she had found a large wardrobe. Lucy thinks that the wardrobe would be a good hiding place. She opened the wardrobe door and found that the contents of the wardrobe is a old fur coats hanging.  
"Let's go." asked Lucy.  
Tom and Jerry sighted just confused.  
"You don't want caught, right?" Said Lucy. "Then quickly go in."  
Tom and Jerry direct entry into the wardrobe and was quickly followed by Lucy.  
Lucy closed the wardrobe's door and let a gap open so they can breathe.  
Lucy, Tom and Jerry walked backwards.  
Lucy outstretched hand to be able to feel the wardrobe's hall.  
Tom and Jerry are also walking backwards. They were shocked to find that their tails tickling and touching something cold.  
Lucy was also surprised to find that both her hands well after touching objects that tickle and cold.

* * *

**I hope you like it ;)**


End file.
